pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Frank (Cars)
Frank is a minor character in Cars. Official Description "Frank is a hard worker, he spends his days in the fields harvesting, threshing and cleaning grain; then it's off to oversee the tractors' work for the rest of the afternoon. By the end of his long day Frank is ready to power down for the night and prepare for the early morning ahead. So if you're planning to wake Frank up out of his precious sleep you'd better have a good reason, or a really good escape route.""Car Finder" (supplementary material on Blu-ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu-ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. Cars He guards the tractors at night while they sleep, and attempts to get Mater and Lightning McQueen when he finds that they are tractor tipping. Frank has a minor role in Cars. After Lightning McQueen and Mater woke him by scaring the tractors, he chases them out of the field. He almost manages to get Lightning just before the two cars leave the pasture, where Frank cannot go past the wooden fence. Lightning soon has a nightmare that he, The King and Chick Hicks are beaten by Frank who appeared out of nowhere in the tie-breaker race, with Chick Hicks not even surviving the race (Frank catches him, shreds him, and expels his remains from his unloading auger). At the end of Lightning's dream, Frank appears to be hanging out with the Dinoco racing team and roars after having just won the Piston Cup, . Frank is then seen behind a fence with the tractors watching a drive-in movie in the end credits. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, he only appears in Tractor Tipping. He is one of the obstacles you must stay away from. If you get caught in his headlights or bump him, you automatically get caught. If you get caught, a scene will show where Frank will chase Lightning and Mater out of his field. You also get caught if you stay in a spotlight for too long or if you move close to Frank for too long. ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' Frank makes a cameo in Mater and the Ghostlight sleeping in the field with the tractors, until Mater wakes him up by speeding in front of him with a blue lantern on his hook which he thinks was "the Ghostlight". ''Cars Mater-National Championship'' He also appears in Cars Mater-National Championship. Basically, Frank has the same role that he did in Cars: The Video Game. You tip tractors, and try to stay away from Frank. In this game, you'll also get caught if you go too fast on gravel for a long time. In the endscene for the last level, Frank finds Mater and Lightning. He chases them, they were soon trapped between him and a fence. Lightning, however, uses a horn (which is weird because he didn't even have one in the film and games; he just revved his engine), and Frank actually tips over. Lightning and Mater then laugh at this. This was the only time when Frank tipped like a tractor. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' Frank is not seen in the actual film of Cars 2. Frank does, however, reappear in Cars 2: The Video Game. Mater mentions Frank to Jeff Gorvette, Carla Veloso and your character at the opening of the Canyon Race. Frank appears in almost all of the Radiator Springs levels. In races, Frank (who's behind a fence) roars at cars who race pass him. Frank also appears in most Hunter and Arena Modes. If you get too close to Frank, he will fling you up in the air with his blades and cause damage to an agent. ''Kinect Rush: A Disney Pixar Adventure'' Although not making a physical appearance in Kinect Rush: A Disney Pixar Adventure, he does appear as a wooden 2D model in the first Cars level Fancy Drivin'. It appears in a field part of the course when the player, Mater and Sheriff go into the field. The edges of the shredders make ramps for jumping. ''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' Frank appears in his shed in Thomasville. Startling him by driving too close too fast causes him to rush at you, killing you and forcing respawn. His attack is dodgeable. Personality Frank's behavior is the exact same as a bull's. He is very sensitive and gets angry, even at things that aren't worth it. He spends his days patrolling the tractor pastures and keeping everything in order, including to keep Mater out of the fields. Trivia *Frank also appears in Cars: The Video Game and Cars Mater-National Championship in all of the Tractor Tipping levels. *Frank is not seen in the actual film of Cars 2. Frank does, however, reappear in Cars 2: The Video Game. Mater mentions Frank to Jeff Gorvette, Carla Veloso and your character at the opening of the Canyon Race. Frank appears in almost all of the Radiator Springs levels. In races, Frank (who's behind a fence) roars at cars who race pass him. Frank also appears in most Hunter and Arena Modes. If you get too close to Frank, he will fling you up in the air with his blades and cause damage to an agent. *Frank resembles a bull in both appearance and personality (such as an insignia resembling a nose ring and a pair of smokestacks resembling horns). In El Materdor, all bulls, however, are bulldozers. *According to Car Finder, Frank is an XXL Metroactual Combine. He also resembles a Case IH Axial-Flow 7010 Combine. Gallery Frank wake.png FrankCars.png Frank Cars Mater-National.PNG FrankCarsGame.PNG Frank_Cars2VG.jpg|Frank in Cars 2: The Video Game as he appears during the opening of one of the Radiator Springs races. Tipped Frank.png Frankworldofcars.jpg|Frank as he appears in The World of Cars Online. Frank_Chasing_McQueen.jpg Frank1.jpg Frank_at_the_Fence.jpg Frank_Close_Up.jpg Frank_at_Night.jpg Frank_Cars.jpg Frank_in_the_Race.jpg Frank_Winning_the_Piston_Cup.jpg Tumblr_n0b2u3ZVKP1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Frank_at_the_Drive_In.jpg|Frank enjoying a bit of A Bug's Life Carsland_Jacob-149.jpg|Frank in Radiator Springs Racers at Cars Land Ror-frank-mega-size.jpg|Frank's die-cast. Mega Size Frank 2.jpg|Final Lap Collection die-cast packaging Tractor Tippin with frank.jpg|Frank in the Tractor Tippin' track set megabloks Tipping Tractors.jpg|MEGA BLOKS Disney Store Frank.jpg|Disney Store 16 Frank.jpg 2018-08-17 (21).png References pt-br:Frank (Carros) Category:Cars Characters Category:Shorts Characters